A. Field
The present invention relates to a device for irrotationally locking a motor-vehicle's steering spindle, hereafter steering shaft by means of a locking element which is displaceable to-and-fro within a housing between a locking and a release position, said housing being detachably affixed to a tubular casing enclosing the steering shaft and the casing being fitted with a receptacle receiving the inserted housing.
B. Related Art
Such devices irrotationally locking motor vehicle steering shafts are known in a variety of designs. Among these are those whereby the housing is inserted into the receptacle perpendicularly or nearly perpendicularly to the tubular casing's longitudinal axis (FR 1,605,119 A; DE 23 23 387 A; DE 36 06 564 C; DE 36 26 014 C; EP 0,365,423 A; DE 42 19 853 C; EP 0,764,566 C; FR 2,783,218 A; FR 2,783,219 A; FR 2,783,220 A; FR 2,783,221 A and DE 198 15 311 C) and further those wherein the housing is inserted in a parallel manner to the tubular casing's longitudinal axis (DE 1,603,844 U; DE 1,119,696 B; DE 1,204,091 B and DE 199 06 302 C).